Blood Brothers Reunion
Blood Brothers Reunion is an event where Asta and Yuno are reunited after going their separate way at the end of the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Prologue After the Black Bull members enter the inner-side of the dungeon, one of them, Luck Voltia, decides to leave his squadmates while citing another agenda that he needs to attend. After being left on their own, Asta and Noelle Silva are about to head out and explore the dungeon when one of the traps activates and binds the latter. Asta immediately breaks her free with his sword but the plant-based trap swiftly changes its target to him, instead. The trap manages to bind him and his sword as it opens its flytrap-like mouth as it is planning to eat him. While Noelle is trying to figure out a method to save her squadmate, a rain of swords suddenly pours down on Asta and destroys the trap spell. The spell impresses Noelle as she sees its sharp accuracy as all of them manage to avoid Asta. When the Black Bull members look up, they see the Golden Dawn members in which one of them is Yuno. Blood Brothers Reunion After the incident, members of both squads meet each other where Asta and Yuno are delighted to be reunited after going their separate ways at the end of the Magic Knights entrance exam. However, one of Yuno's squadmates, Klaus Lunettes, breaks the ice and questions Yuno about his unnecessary act of helping the Black Bull members. His comment sparks a tension between him and Asta, but the other Golden Dawn member, Mimosa Vermillion, chimes in as she greets Noelle, who is her cousin. While being passive-aggressive, Mimosa begins to boast about their group's achievement during their last mission where they received a star from the Magic Emperor. Unbeknownst to them, Asta and Noelle also received a star just recently, but Klaus quickly brushes it off as a lie. The nobleman then asks them about their mission third member in which neither Asta nor Noelle could give him a direct answer. This leads to Klaus spewing mockeries over the Black Bull squad in which infuriates Asta as the latter then insults their captain, William Vangeance. Hearing his captain is being insulted, Klaus shouts back at Asta as he mocks the latter's captain. At the end, Asta challenges Klaus in a race towards the center of the dungeon to see which squad is better than the other. Klaus accepts the challenge and immediately leave along with his two squadmates. Epilogue After the Golden Dawn members had left, Asta and Noelle begin their dungeon exploration in which the latter questions their strategy to conquer the dungeon where the former simply says that they need to check every corner of the dungeon. Seeing that the Black Bull members are in a predicament, Nero suggests a path that they could take. As they are swiftly cruising through the dungeon, Klaus once again brings up a topic about the Black Bull members where he questions the Black Bull's captain's decision of assigning Asta to the mission. At that moment, Yuno chimes in as he suggests to his senior that it is not wise to underestimate Asta. References Navigation